Chase's Valentine
by Angels-Gift
Summary: Summary: OneShot The Xiaolin Monks and Heylin villans are in high school. Everybody has a valentine but Chase, who had somebody in mind. The question is, will she say yes?


Chase's Valentine

by Angels-Gift

Summary: One-Shot The Xiaolin Monks and Heylin villans are in high school. Everybody has a valentine but Chase, who had somebody in mind. The question is, will she say yes?

This one-shot is dedicated to someone very special to me and all of my friends and reviewers. Today, Valentines Day, is my birthday, for real! Happy Valentine's Day everybody, I hope you enjoy my one-shot.

The bell rang and the students filed out to their lockers and the cafeteria for lunch. Everything was the same, except for one thing. It was Valentine's Day today, and the school was showered in pink, red and white. Everywhere a person could see, a student held a card, chocolate or a rose.

Over in one corner of the lunch room sat four students- Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay and Omi. Omi sat there, staring at the air with heart-shaped eyes and holding tightly on something in his hand. Closer inspection would be a card, but to Omi, it was a gift from God. Written neatly on the inside was his name, a wish for a happy Valentine's Day and the signiture from the lovely Rin Hino. Omi had pined for her ever since he moved to this city, and that would be six years.

Next to him was Clay, who was busy smiling like a love-sick idiot ( no offence! ). Nobody could blame him, for he finally had the Texes-style Sara Yanma's yes on being his girlfriend. It happened in only one minute one hour ago and the others still couldn't snap Clay out of him love-sick trance.

Across from the two were Kimiko and Raimundo, two of the most popular students around. They were busy reading their cards from their many 'fans'. They stopped once in a while to point out what people said in their cards, occationally laughing or grimacing after reading it. Kimiko finally got to her last and final card. Reading it and picking up the red rose, she smiled and kissed Rai on the cheek. Turning red immediatly, he sighed and looked into space with a goofy smile platered on his face. Kimiko giggled and slapped him in the head.

Far away from the quartet's table was Wuya and Hannibal, both the school jerks. They had glares on their faces as they spoke, so let's get far away from them because of their anger.

Finally, we see one single student in the hallway. He sighed and jumped out of the way of his opening locker door. The contents jumped out and spilled all over the floor, good thing nobody was around. Looking the mess over, the boy, Chase, sighed. On the floor was an array of cards, candies and flowers, all expected for him. One thing was that he didn't want them. He was considered one of the school's hearth-throbs, not that he wanted to be. He didn't have any room for any girl in his life. With martial arts, homework, practicing his stupid instrument, studying and all his other activities, he didn't have time. ' None of the girls here are worth my time. Well, maybe not one girl,' thought Chase as he began dropping his cards and candies into a bag.

As he was dropping them, he noticed a hand helping him. Looking up, he saw a black haired ( except for the two streaks of blue on the first two front locks) blue eyed girl staring back at him with a smile on her face. " How many Valentine offers do you have, Chase?" she asked with a bell-like laugh.

He felt his heart beating faster, and he didn't know why. And that girl, that one girl, had made him like that. That girl, Lyear Su, was one of the most wanted girls in his year, like him for boys. In truth, he liked her, but he was sure Lyear didn't feel the same way. " Too many to count," remarked Chase dryly.

Lyear laughed again, music to Chase's ears. Moving to her locker, which was next to Chase's, and entered her combination. Suddenly, there was a loud thump while Chase had his back turned, bending down to pick up the rest of his cards. Falling down, face first, Chase stumbled up, startled. " Lyear, what the . . ."

But he stopped as he turned around to yell at Lyear. His composed face snapped in two as he examined Lyear. Covered in chocolates, cards and flowers, Lyear attempted to get up, only to fall on her butt back into the pile. Chase couldn't take it anymore, and boom! He burst out laughing. " Yeah, thanks every so much, Chase Young. You are such a gentleman, you know that?" asked Lyear sarcastically.

" Yeah, I get that a lot," said Chase as he pulled Lyear up. " Looks like we both have annoying stalkers. What do you plan to do with your stuff?"

" Nothing much. I guess give it to my parents or keep it at home until I find a use," said Lyear as she got a bag out of her backpack.

After a few minutes, Lyear managed to get all her stuff packed up with the help of Chase. " Where are you headed to?"

" I'm off to the library, get started on Mr. Fung's essay," answered Lyear.

" Me too. But why are you going to the library? Aren't you suppose to be with your friends?"

" Yeah, but I have a good reason. Oscar is after me so I'm going to the one place he doesn't know this school has, the library," answered Lyear, walking down the staircase.

Chase managed to crack a smile. " And you?" she asked.

" Avoiding stalkers," he said simply.

Lyear smiled and headed off to the library, the jock next to her. After lunch, Lyear had left to go to her next classes, an armful of chocolate waiting for her on her desk. " I'm going to get fat if I eat all the gifts people sent me," she stated.

" Same," said Kimiko. " Where were you?"

" Library, avoiding Oscar," said Lyear, dumping the chocolates into her rapidly filling bag.

" Understandable," said Kimiko as the teacher came in.

The rest of the day followed and when the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, Lyear hurried to her locker, trying to avoid Oscar if possible. Unfortunetly, it didn't work. " So, Lyear. Wanna go out with me," said Oscar, leaning against the locker next to Lyear's.

Said girl turned around and glared at him. " No, Oscar. I'm not going on a date with you now, not ever."

" I know you're just saying that to turn me on," said Oscar, wrapping an arm around her waist.

" Shut up and get you hands off me," demanded Lyear, slapping Oscar's meaty hand.

" No," he said flatly.

" She said get off her," remarked a voice behind Oscar.

Oscar turned around and there stood Chase, glaring at him in full blast. Lyear noticed Chase, and sent a grateful glance. Looking around to check for any students or teachers, Lyear quickly jabbed an elbow into Oscar's fat stomach. Suddenly free from Oscar's grip, Lyear moved back, afraid of Oscar's anger. Chase quickly trapped Oscar in a grip, arms trapped and feet unable to move. " Lyear, I want you to hit him as hard as you can," ordered Chase.

Lyear looked uncertain for a second, but put on a determained face. Lyear turned to face a struggling Oscar. " Don't mess with me," she growled out, punching him in the stomach and kicked him him in the shins.

Oscar cried out in pain, falling to the floor as Chase let go. Chase swatted him on the side of the head and he fell unconsious. Lyear sighed, moving next to Chase.

Chase looked down as he noticed Lyear's presence and he tensed up when he felt Lyear hugging him. " Thank you, Chase. Thank you so much."

Patting her on the back gently, he smiled. " Tell me if he bothers you again."

Smiling a little, Lyear pulled out of the hug and kissed him on the cheek. " That's a deal. Thank you for defending me, Chase. If you didn't, I don't want to think what would happen."

Chase stood there and nodded, a hint of pink on his cheeks. ' Now's my chance, but will she accept?' he asked himself. " Uhh, Chase? Are you okay?" asked Lyear, waving a hand in front of his face.

" I'm fine, just thinking about something," he said.

Lyear smiled brightly. " About what?"

" Uhh. Nothing much," he said nervously. ' What if she says no? What if she laughs in my face?' he asked himself uncertainly. ' Lyear is nice. She wouldn't do that, hero,' said a part of his mind. ' Go on. You'll thank me for this later.'

" Really? Okay then. I guess I have to go then. Bye, Chase. Happy Valentine's Day!" said Lyear, closing her locker door and walking away.

' Go now!' ordered his mind.

" Wait," said Chase, watching Lyear's wrist. Turning around, she sent a questioning look. " Uhh, Lyear. Would you like to be my Valentine?"

Lyear looked at him with a shocked look. As if just realizing his words, a small, cute blush formed. " S-Sure, Chase. I'd love to," she said nervously with a small smile.

Chase grinned. " Great. Wanna catch a movie though?"

Lyear's blush disappeared, but a pink tint was still there. " Of course. I heard that Demon From the Underworld is awesome."

" Me too. Wanna go now, or do you have something to do?"

" No, noth-," but she was cut off by her cellphone. " Sorry," she said. Chase nodded. " Hello? Yeah, Kimiko. No, I do not. NO! I am not going to do that. Kimiko, shut up. No, shut up, as in don't talk. Why don't you just go back to Rai? Everyone on Earth can tell your there with him. Bye." Lyear closed the phone with a glare and a snap.

" I'm guessing something bad happened?" asked Chase with an eyebrow raised.

" She asked me if I would like to spend the day baby-sitting her cousin while she goes out with Rai."

" And you won't because?"

" I have something better to do. Besides, I don't want to spend 3 hours with a brat. Then again, I'm spending my time with you."

Chase glared and smirked. " Same here."

" Chase!"

" Lyear!"


End file.
